A God We Can Believe In
by The Jersey Boy
Summary: The story of Ryu and his friends after defeating Deathevn, revolving around a Bow/Katt romance. *Ch. 2 UP!!* R/R!
1. So What's Next?

A God We Can Believe In

By The Jersey Boy

NOTES: This is probably one of the first, if not the only, Bow/Katt romance here. Most people pair up humanoids with humanoids…but not me! You gots a problem wittat? But this isn't just a simple romance story… it's part of something far… grander. *Looks into the sky* AHEM! Enjoy this, and R/R! What's that? Step out of the car please.

^_^

"Yoh, welcome home!" Cried Rand in delight from the steps of the Bateson Mansion. "I thought you guys were NEVER coming back!"

"Well, we had our good buddy with us!" Said Bow, slapping Ryu on the back. If the impact affected Ryu, the Fatal Child gave no indication. His face was a stone, and etched on it was a solemn, contemplative expression. His mother killed herself for him, his father was going to wait out his life in some dumb machine… what would be next?

"Buddy? Ryu!" Bow snapped his fingers in front of Ryu's eyes twice, and Ryu blinked.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Bleu laughed. "You've been through quite a lot, haven't you?"

"No…" He answered with a slight smile. "_We've _been through quite a lot. We did this all together."

Nina hugged him, impulsively. "That's right. We're a team."

Ryu held Nina tightly for a few moments, then they all went inside to talk about what to do next.

"What's wrong with Niro?" Ryu asked, indicating the elderly man who was passed out over the desk.

"He found out that Charcoal does have a use after all." Sten answered.

"Yeah, man…" Said Niro, lifting his head, "It's some good stuff."

Ryu rolled his eyes. "So guys! We still have a ton of work to do."

"Like what?" Katt asked, her tail twitching across the floor.

"Well, we have to establish a safe, believable religion, with a god that _everyone_ can believe in without worrying that they're sending their feelings to some giant, horned motherf*cker deep underground."

"I hear that." Said Bow.

"But what about the Dragon God?" Yua asked, coming downstairs.

Ryu smiled at his sister. "I don't think everyone in the world feels comfortable praying to a god that only a certain clan used to believe in."

Yua nodded.

"How would we spread this religion?" Jean asked. "Would we sing about it?"

"No… we'll have churches, just like St. Eva, but they'll be honest churches. No lying, energy sending, or whatever."

Everyone voiced their agreement.

"So our first task," Ryu continued, "Is to split up to get the first churches built."

"Uh, hang on, hang on…" Spar interrupted, "But you did not tell us the name of this god yet."

Ryu smiled. "Just God will do for now. So here's what we'll do: Rand, Sten, and I will head to where Evrai once stood and build a new Grand Church, this time for God. Bow and Katt, you go to Capitan and build the Church of God where Sana's house used to be. Finally, Nina, Bleu, and Jean, do the same in Farmtown. Understood?"

Everyone voiced agreement again.

"And who will be head minister of the Grand Church?" Spar asked.

Ryu simply smiled.

Two days later, after having said formal and not-so-formal good-byes to everyone, the group of 9 warriors split up to start spreading the belief in God. Mina carried Nina, Bleu and Jean across the ocean to Farmtown, Ryu transformed into the Great Dragon and flew Rand and Sten to Evrai Island, and Bow and Katt set off on foot for Capitan.

The sun was overhead, and the Beaks were chirping in the bushes as the pair walked silently along the grassy plain. Finally, Katt decided to break the silence.

"So… uh, heh, heh… we did a great job, didn't we?"

"Yup." Bow said.

Katt frowned. Bow never DID have a way with words.

"I'm just sorry I wasn't in Infinity with you when you killed off Deathevn."

Bow nodded. "Yeah."

"Was he really hard to kill?"

"Well, the whole fight took us about 3 hours, so what do you think?"

At first, Katt thought he was genuinely angry with her, but when she glanced over at him, she saw a twinkle of humor in his canine eyes.

"I once fought a guy in the Coliseum who was so incredibly tough… he had like, 600 HP or something…" She laughed, remembering how she still managed to knock the man silly.

"I've never been much of a fighter." Bow said. "I like to hunt, and I like to help people with healing magic, but you'd never see ME at a fight club."

Katt was surprised at Bow, who seemed to have opened up to conversation a bit. "But you fought with Ryu."

"Yeah, but that's because we've been buds for over 10 years… I'd do anything for the guy."

Katt smiled. Bow's heart was so pure. "You two certainly have a great friendship."

"Yeah… right when Evan was about to shatter my crystal, the last thing I remember was the pain on Ryu's face." The Plains Runner seemed to sadden, contradicting his usual, cheerful nature. Katt absently took his hand.

By now they had reached Coursair, and decided to have a snack at the pub, then continue on to Windia where they would rest for the evening.

"What can I get this lovely couple?" The man behind the counter asked.

Katt immediately blushed. "We're… we're not a 'couple,' we're just working… together."

The man grinned. "Ah, it's okay… denial is not just a river in Egypt, you know."

By now both Katt and Bow had blushed a deep, crimson hue. "We're not going out." Katt insisted.

"Ah, very well. What'll it be?"

"I'll have a hamburger, well-done, with extra onions." Bow said.

"Oy, Marty!" The man called into the kitchen, "Burn a cow and make her cry!" He turned back. "And for the lovely lady?"

"I think I'll have the same thing." Katt replied.

The man turned to the kitchen again. "Marty, make that double, don't gimme no trouble!" He smiled. "Be right with you." And he exited.

While they waited for their food, Bow fidgeted nervously with his fork. Katt swished her tail around the feet of the chair, biting her lip.

Bow took looked up quickly at the cat warrior across from him. He understood why the waiter thought they were going out… but he never really considered it possible. What could such a strong fighter feel for a mutt like him, anyway.

Meanwhile, Katt was having similar thoughts. She was always amused by Bow's constant carefree, cheerful nature… it always brought a smile to her face… but she had NEVER thought of it as attraction. Besides, the cumbadda-cheech (Best Friend, translation… I dunno, ask Curtis Sliwa --TJB) of Ryu Bateson, the Destined Child, wouldn't sink down so low as to go out with someone like her. Would he…? She stole a quick glance across the table, and their eyes met for a few short, but blissful seconds. There was that twinkle in Bow's eyes again, not bright in appearance, but burning into Katt's soul. Bow saw the same Katt he had known since the beginning of the journey, but he was looking at her different. He couldn't tell, but something was different about her.

This moment was interrupted by the waiter, who was standing at the table with their food. For how long, they didn't know.

"Ah, I saw that gaze!" He declared with a grin. "I have played matchmaker, yes? Eee, hee, hee! Enjoy the food!"

Katt quickly cleared her throat and dug in, and Bow followed suit. They both tried to discard the thought of being attracted to each other. But each time they killed the notion, it resurrected itself with tenfold the power. 

"All done are we?" The waiter asked, sweeping back to their table. "Wonderful! That'll be 35 Zenny, please."

"I'll pay for my stuff…" Katt began reaching into her travel bag. Suddenly, she felt a furry hand on her arm.

"Let me." Bow said with a grin. "It's the least I can do."

Katt's breathing became a bit faster, but she smiled and said, "Okay, Bow. Thanks!"

Bow paid the waiter, and gave him a handsome 15 Zenny tip.

"Ah, bless you!" The waiter declared. "You two run along now! Have fun! Not too much, though… Hee, hee, hee!"

Katt rolled her eyes, and followed Bow out of the pub.

"Well, if we want to make Windia before dark, we better shake a leg." Bow said, looking skyward.

"How about shake a tail?" Katt joked, jerking her tail up and down.

Bow laughed. "Good one!" He looked at his own tail. "I can't do anything with this thing…"

She laughed as well, and gave him a quick hug. "Such a playful animal!" She stared into his eyes again, the twinkle returning in them.

She quickly looked away. "Come on, let's move."

"Right."

They set out on the road again, holding hands, just so they didn't lose each other in the rapidly approaching darkness. (Yeah, right! --TJB)

Meanwhile…

"Yo Rand! I need some more nails, here!" Sten called.

Rand took several nails in his mouth, balled up and rolled across the large beam to where Sten stood, wearing a hard hat.

"You look ridiculous in that thing, monkey boy!" Rand chuckled.

"Yeah, whatever. What's Ryu been doing with himself while we've been slaving up here?"

"I'm slaving down here!" Ryu called.

Sten looked down the foundation to see Ryu banging up beams in what appeared to be a basement.

"This church is going to have a basement?" Sten asked.

"Yeah… for the Highlander sacrificing ritual!" Ryu cackled.

Sten trembled so much that Rand had to grab him so he didn't fall off the beam.

"Just kidding." Said Ryu with a grin.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Sten screamed. "That ain't nowhere NEAR funny!"

"I thought it was a riot." Rand said.

"Grr…" Sten kept his anger within, and started working on the Church again.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Being written by The Jersey Boy

Name, License, and Registration, please.

Email me at: Father_Hulk@yahoo.com 

(Note: My spellchecker is soooo pissed at me now! I hate that 

thing… *^_^*)


	2. Family Ties

A God We Can Believe In

Chapter 2

Thick clouds had darkened the sky as Bow and Katt arrived in Windia. They decided to buy supplies in the morning, and so they headed to the small Inn located on the east end of town.

"Good evening." The innkeeper said. "How many nights are you staying for?"

"Just for tonight." Katt replied.

"Very well." The man began looking through the log, then looked up with a well-practiced smile. "Is this for one room or two?"

"Two." Bow and Katt replied almost simultaneously. 

"Okay, you may use rooms 21 and 22, on the third floor. It'll be 50 Zenny for one night."

"No problem." Said Bow, and they started walking up the steep stairs.

"Don't tell me you're gonna pay for THIS, too?" Katt asked.

"Why, sure!" Bow said with a wry grin. "What am I going to do, make you go broke?"

She smiled in return, but even though it was a calm gesture, her insides were in turmoil. Was Bow just genuinely being kind? Or was he trying to tell her something? She glanced over at him as they walked up the stairs. His eyes were twinkling, as usual, and he looked back and smiled.

Finally, they arrived at the door to room 21.

"So, I'll see you in the morning?" Katt asked.

"Sure thing!" Said Bow with a wink. 

"O…okay. Goodnight."

"If you need anything, I'll be in the next room." Said Bow.

"Okay." Katt entered her room and closed the door with a click. She threw herself on her bed and stared at the ceiling. What was going on inside her that she was starting to look at Bow so differently? She thought she had been in love with Ryu for the longest time. She smiled as she remembered the first surge of feelings for the blue-haired youth.

But something was changing… she couldn't figure it out, but she was starting to feel drawn to Bow. She didn't know whether it was because of his nonstop cheerful attitude, his never-ending smile, or whatever… but she couldn't deny the feeling.

Suddenly, there was a resounding boom as the dark clouds up above opened and rain began pouring down.

"Ah, this is nice…" Katt thought, closing her eyes, "Something to lull me to sleep and take my mind off that dog…"

She was quite wrong on both counts, however… not only could she not stop thinking about Bow, but lightning and thunder began lighting and shaking the room.

Thunderstorms had never scared her before, because she knew that she had 8 other companions to protect her. But now she was almost completely alone, and her childhood fear of thunderstorms returned. She covered herself with the thin blanket, trying to drown out the noise, but each clap of thunder seemed to grow louder.

She took a glance out the window, just in time to see a thick bolt of lightning strike a tree a mile or so away.

"Yiiiiikes!" She ran out of the room and pounded on the door to Bow's room.

"Yaaawn… what's wrong, Katt?" Bow asked sleepily. "Afraid of a little thunder?"

"Yes! Please, let me stay with you until it stops!"

He nodded. "Okay. I was having such a nice dream too… come in."

Katt slipped into the other side of the bed, intent on keeping her arms at her sides, but there was another tremendous thunderclap, and she impulsively threw her arms around Bow in fear. She immediately let go after she regained her composure, however… only to do it again at the next thunderclap.

"You may as well just keep your arms there." Bow said softly. "This thunder isn't going to stop anytime soon."

Katt swore she could see Bow's eyes shining in the dark. "Okay." She whispered, and she closed her eyes, resting her head on Bow's shoulder. Bow smiled faintly, then put his arm around the out-cold cat woman and fell fast asleep.

The next morning, as the Grimfowl welcomed the sun, Katt sleepily opened her eyes. Her arms were still holding Bow, and she must have pulled him closer in her sleep, because they were almost right next to each other. But she wasn't embarrassed… not at all. She had slept so soundly… somehow, holding him made the thunder seem like nothing… made it seem like she had nothing to be afraid of.

She yawned and stretched, the scratchy sound causing Bow to awaken as well.

"Good morning." He said as he scratched his head. "How did you sleep?"

"Most excellent." She said with a grin. "I didn't even hear any thunder the rest of the night."

"Well, I'm…glad I could…help." Bow said quickly. "Come on, we should hit the road early."

"Okay."

Bow paid the innkeeper, and the pair set off again on the trail to Capitan, now glistening with sparkling dew.

After an hour or so of walking, Katt needed to sit to rest, so they both sat on a large mushroom to take a breather.

"I never realized how far a walk this was…" Katt said, looking around.

"It doesn't seem long to me." Bow replied.

"Oh really? Why not?"

"Well…" Bow was beginning to blush. "Never mind."

"No, tell me."

"It's nothing, really."

Katt put her hand on Bow's shoulder. "Don't be afraid."

He turned back to her. "It's not seeming long because I have such a great travel companion." He immediately looked away again, embarrassed out of his mind.

Katt's heart started to pound. This couldn't be true… did she actually have feelings for him? And even more pressing, did he have feelings for HER? She decided she had to find out.

She took his paw. "Bow… what do you think of me?"

The question took him off guard. "Huh?"

"What do you think of me?"

He scratched his head. "Well, um… I think you're really pretty and kind… and you're cool, and ummmm…"

"Do you want to know what I think of you?" She asked.

"Uhhh, okay…" He seemed glad to be relieved of the impossible task of answering her first question.

She put her arms on his shoulders. "I think you, Bow, are incredibly cute, and incredibly charming."

He gazed into her green, feline eyes. "Are you saying that you…?"

She answered by placing a quick kiss upon his lips.

"Woo-ie!" Bow cried, a grin forming on his face, "Wow, Katt… I never thought… anybody could have feelings for me."

"How about you?" She asked with a sly grin. "Do you have feelings for me as well?"

He decided to answer in the same way, and he pulled her closer and kissed her, a bit longer than the first time. When she pulled back, the sparkle in Bow's eyes was now in her own as well.

"Oh, Bow…" She threw her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder. "I don't know why I never told you sooner… it's just that with Ryu having saved me and all I…"

"It's okay…" He whispered, running his hand through her red hair. "I understand."

She smiled, and they were about to kiss again when a deep rumbling filled the air. Katt jumped off the mushroom, her staff raised. Bow took out his crossbow, ready to fire.

Soon, the source of the noise came lumbering over the hill.

"Aiyeeeee!" Katt screamed, running to hide.

"It can't be…" Bow whispered, sweat running down his face, "It can't be Barubary! We killed him!"

Bow took Katt's hand and ran, but the demon soon got in front of them, blocking their path.

"Do you know who I am?" It hissed.

"Yeah…" Bow said defiantly. "You're Barubary!"

"No…" The demon rumbled. "I am his father-in-law. I have reason to believe that YOU killed my son-in-law!"

Katt and Bow were trembling. "W-w-what makes you think that?"

"I'll ask the questions here!" The demon bellowed. "Now, answer me… did you kill him or not?"

"Why should we tell you?" Katt shouted.

Smoke came from the monster's nostrils. "Your defiance will not be accepted." He reached out a huge hand and grabbed the pair. "Come with me."

The demon took them to a cave in the eastern mountains, where two MORE Barubary-looking demons were waiting.

"This is my wife, and my son." The first demon said. He plopped Bow and Katt on the couch, and they held each other and never let go.

"Now, answer us! Did you kill my son-in-law?"

They were both too scared to answer.

The wife leaned in very close, so close that Katt could smell her breath. It smelled like sour milk combined with White Castle burgers. "Answer us now, or face the consequences!"

"We're not going to die!" Bow cried, knowing full well they'd be killed if they admitted the deed.

"You'll do a lot worse if you don't answer!" The son said. "We'll give you five minutes to make up your minds." The three demons left the room, leaving Bow and Katt alone.

"Oh Bow! I'm not ready to die!" Katt threw herself into the Plains Runner's arms again, crying hysterically. Bow rubbed her back, trying to calm her.

"Listen, we have to tell them the truth… I think they can tell if we lie."

"But if we say we killed Barubary, they'll kill US!" Katt cried.

"That's a lot better than what they COULD do to us." Bow pointed out. "I'm just glad I'm going to die with you."

She stared at him, tears streaming down her face. He pulled her close and kissed her for what they knew to be the last time.

"All right, break it up!" The demons snorted, lumbering back into the room. "This is it! Did you kill my son-in-law? Yes or no?"

"Yes, we killed Barubary!" Bow shouted. "We beat his ass to bits!"

The three demons looked at each other, and then the father approached Bow. Suddenly, a smile formed on the beast's face. "Thank you."

"What?" Bow said in puzzlement.

"We've been trying for so long to rid ourselves of that little bastard." The wife said. "We just wanted to find the party responsible for taking him off our hands, that's all."

Katt started crying again, this time out of happiness! They weren't going to die after all!

"So we can go, then?" Bow asked.

"Of course! In fact, I'll transport you to Capitan. Hang on!" The father put Bow and Katt on his metallic back, and flew out of the house all the way to Capitan, where he dropped them off in front of the Inn.

"See ya later!" He called as he flew off, "And thanks again!"

After the demon disappeared, Bow and Katt both burst out laughing.

"I've had enough surprises for one day." Katt said. "Let's stay here for the night."

Bow and Katt entered the Inn. It was dimly lit, and empty except for the innkeeper and a man reading a newspaper.

"We'd like to stay here." Katt said to the innkeeper.

"One room or two?"

Bow and Katt looked at each other with warm smiles. "Uh, one room is fine." Bow said.

"Ok, it's room 32. Sleep well."

Katt put her arm around Bow as they walked up the stairs. As they disappeared to the upper floor, the man reading the newspaper put the paper down.

"Ah, I am the best!" The waiter from Coursair declared. He danced out of the Inn, singing, _"Matchmaker, Matchmaker, make me a match! Hoo, hoo, hoo!"_

TO BE CONTINUED…

Being written by The Jersey Boy

License, Insurance, and Registration, please.

Email at: Father_Hulk@yahoo.com 


End file.
